Shyness and Sensuality
by Eira Meadow
Summary: Morgana Wisdom es una joven tímida e inocente, con la misma sonrisa cortés en los labios, pero de forma inconsciente, esa timidez e inocencia la llevan a convertirse en el próximo objetivo del mujeriego Draco Malfoy, pero no es consciente de que todo el mundo tiene secretos, en especial aquellos que parecen no tenerlos .


**1 de septiembre de 1996**  
**Hogwarts, Gran Comedor**

Miles de conversaciones había en el Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos de primero había sido colocados en sus respectivas casas y todos parecían felices, salvo los de Slytherins, que muchos, a sabiendas de la mala costumbre que tenían los serpientes de hacer novatadas a sus nueva incorporaciones, lucían ligeramente tensos, como esperando ser atacados .

Pero no todos eran niños de 11 años, una joven destacaba, por su edad y su estatura .El joven Malfoy se había fijado en ella, en principio, por su edad y se había dedicado a examinarla con detalle, ignorando por completo a Pansy Parkinson, que le acariciaba el cuello intentando llamar su atención .Medía cerca de 1,70, su melena era larga y castaña, formada por grandes bucles que llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda .Su piel, ligeramente morena, iba a juego con sus ojos, de color chocolate .el joven bajó ligeramente la vista, observando su figura, con curvas suaves y largas y torneadas piernas, que se observaban a través de la falda del uniforme .Cuando quiso darse cuenta, era el turno de la chica .

-¡Wisdom, Morgana!-anunció McGonagall

La chica subió lentamente y se sentó en el taburete, y con gran velocidad, el sombrero gritó

-¡Slytherin!

El chico sonrió y Morgana caminó lentamente hasta la mesa de Slytherin .Draco le hizo sitio a su lado, apartando a Pansy de su lado, que fulminó a la chica con la mirada .

-Bienvenida a Slytherin, soy Draco Malfoy, es un placer conocerte-le dedicó una sonrisa, sonrisa que hacía suspirar a muchas

Pero Morgana solo le dedicó una sonrisa de pura cortesía .-Soy Morgana Wisdom, lo mismo digo...Draco-su voz era delicada y dulce

-¿Y que haces haciendo el sombrero a los 16?-preguntó de forma despectiva Pansy-¿no te han admitido antes?

-En realidad, he estudiado en la Academia de Brujas de Salem, pero mi tío me convenció para cambiarme...dice que Hogwarts es la mejor escuela del mundo-afirmó la chica, que dibujó otra sonrisa

-Y tu tio tiene razón...pero también es un castillo enorme, y me encantaría enseñártelo...-le susurró Draco, con la voz tentadora y provocativa que le caracterizaba

De repente, varias chicas, no solo Pansy, fulminaron a Morgana con la mirada .Todo el mundo sabía la fama que tenía Draco Malfoy, había estado con muchas chicas, y podría conquistar a cualquiera con tan solo proponérselo .

Y pese a su tono de voz, la castaña continuaba relajada, conservando esa sonrisa que dejaba en su rostro por pura cortesía .-Si no es molestia...aunque podía pedírselo al prefecto

-Yo soy el prefecto, y no es ninguna molestia

-Ohm...entonces, claro...es todo un detalle por tu parte...-se giró para mirar al frente, al frente, escuchando los anuncios del cambio de profesorado en la escuela que decía el director en voz alta .

Tras terminar de cenar, los Slytherin se dirigieron a las mazmorras, liderados por Pansy y Draco, los cuales hablaban en susurro .

-No sé porque eres tan amable con esa chica, es una novata-murmuró Pansy con un claro tono de celos

-Venga ya Pansy, lo que te jode es que le haga más caso que a ti-el chico roleó los ojos

-Se supone que estamos juntos y...

El chico no le dejó acabar la frase y negó .-Yo nunca he dicho eso, nos hemos acostado un par de veces, pero sabes muy bien que no me gustan las relaciones estables...me gusta variar, y acostarme con quien me apetece...tu ya me aburres-un deje cruel se hacía notar en su voz

-¿Y ahora te apetece esa...mojigata?-preguntó la chica, que contenía como podía las lágrimas

-Si te refieres a Morgana...si...es un reto, es difícil de conseguir y tu te abres de piernas en cuanto te lo pido Pansy...ya sabes...fácil de tener, fácil de olvidar .-tras hablar, avanzó un poco el paso .

OoOoOoOo

Espero que les haya gustado, siento que sean corto, pero prometo subir otro pronto ahora que estoy de vacaciones, dejen sus reviews


End file.
